Icy Wind
by Yzz
Summary: HitsugayaxOC Before the events of Aizen's betrayal and Rukia's execution, other threatening events occurred in soul society. Ukaidou Hikari is a 2nd Division Shinigami, and she was there for it all. T to be safe. HIATUS. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH
1. Third Seat: Ukaidou Hikari

**Yo! I'm Yzz, and I'm pretty much a newb on I've been writing Fan-Fiction for 3 years, but I've never dared to post on here, because of the reputation it has. I have finally got up enough courage to post a story here, so please don't be too harsh ' Gomen for any typos... I'm working hard on my spelling and grammar, and I proofread, too! ****Constructive criticism, advice, pointers, etc. are very much welcomed!**

**Enjoy!**

"Soi-sama!" Hikari Ukaidou knelt down in front of Soifon, making her even shorter than her captain. Soifon reported for her to see her and Hikari hoped that she had something important to tell her.

"Hikari-chan, I'm glad to inform you that you have been promoted to the third seat," Soifon smiled at her subordinate. Hikari's eyes widened in delighted surprise.

"SOI-SAMA!" the young girl cried and pulled her captain into a huge hug of gratefulness. "You will not be sorry, taichou! I will be the best third seat you've ever had!" The captain of the second squad smirked, "I'm sure of it."

Hikari quickly stood up and with one slight bow to her captain, she left her office to go spread her joyfulness.

_Hikari, you've gone so far yet you've barely changed since when I first met you... You were, and still are, such a troublesome kid._

_**Flashback**_

A young Hikari stood in the forest training with her Zanpakuto, and little did she know, a curious captain was watching her from a distance. Hikari had recently entered the Academy to become a Shinagami. She had always been a slacker and didn't focus much on her work, but she always trained. She was strong, too, with plenty of potential to become a powerful Shinagami. Soifon wanted her for her squad. She has seen some of her techniques before. This isn't the first time she spied on her. The first time was when Soifon was making her way to the Academy to check out the recently graduated Shinagami, and as she took a short-cut through the forest, she noticed a young girl mastering her Shikai.

"Soar into the sky, Kaze!" Hikari announced, her Zanpaktou growing another blade from under the holder. Wind erupted around the girl and the blades. She swiftly spun the sword and struck a fighting stance. She gracefully moved around striking her Zanpaktou in the air. Everytime she made a movement, wind would blow from around her. Hikari struck a tree with one blade, causing a mark, and the other, creating strong winds and blowing the tree down.

"Oi, who are you?" Soifon finally revealed herself to the young girl who she often watched.

Hikari released herself from her Shikai and, ignorant to giving respect to captains, shot her a look. "Who are you? And why were you watching me?" Hikari placed her hands on her hips and glared at her.

Soifon smirked at her attitude, "I am Soifon, **captain** of the 2nd squad of the Gotei 13. Now who are you?"

The young girl, still not satisfied, turned her head away in a rude manner. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because you have great power, and I was hoping of seeing you in my squad someday." Soifon gave a light smile to Hikari. She turned her face back towards Soifon, her eyes wide with delighted surprise. "Really?"

"Hai," Soi nodded.

Hikari stared at the captain. "No one has ever expected anything of me... Matte! Are you sure you want me on your squad? I have quite the reputation of being sneaky and rude, laid back, troublesome-"

Soifon put a hand up to signal her to stop. "That doesn't matter. You obviously have much power but find the Academy too boring, ne?" Hikari nodded. "Well, how about I train you?" More shock rose in Hikari's body. "I can pull a few strings to have you graduate early, as well. You deserve it, but I guess others don't think so. So how about it, huh what's wrong?"

Hikari's head was lowered and she was sniffing. "It's just..." she rose her head and tears were streaming down her cheeks, "You're the first person to actually believe in me. Arigatou, Soi-sama."

_**End flashback**_

_I gotta go tell Shiro-baka! He thinks that I'll never become a fukutaichou with my attitude. Pssh, what does he know!?_

Hikari sprinted through Seretei heading towards the 10th Squad's Captain's office. She finally reached it and pulled the door open. "SHIROOO-BAKAAA!" she called in the room.

The short, white-haired captain sat at his desk, looking annoyed at Hikari's entrance. "For the last damn time, Hikari, it's Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Yeah, yeah, Shiro-baka," she waved a hand at him, "But guess what, guess what!" Hikari ran up to his desk filled with enjoyment.

"Nani?" Toshiro Hitsugaya asked, obviously

"I'm now in the 3rd seat! Co-captain, here I come!" she shouted.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at her. He's known Hikari since they were in the Academy, but she had always annoyed him. She was always so relaxed and never tried in the Academy, yet she manged to graduate the same time that he did. Throughout their entire time at the Academy, Hikari always told him to be more laid back and to not be so tense, and at the same time Toshiro told her that she needed to focus more if she wanted to amount to anything.

"Why do you always need to run to me everytime you move up a rank?"

"To prove you wrong, of course!" Hikari grinned, "When I become the fukutaichou of the 2nd Squad, I'll have you proved you SO wrong!"

"_Fuku_taichou?" Toshiro asked in confusion.

"I'd never want to take taichou's place! And by being her fukutaichou, I'll be serving directly under Soi-sama!" Hikari explained with excitement in her voice.

"But she already trains you. How much more time do you want to spend with her?" Toshiro asked, almost mocking her somewhat obsession with her captain.

"Soi-sama is a highly respected captain and to be that close to her would be an honor!" Hikari announced.

Toshiro scolded. "What about me!? You never show me any respect."

"Aw, Shrio-baka, don't worry! You're still my favorite short, white-haired captain!" Hikari jumped on him and gave him a huge hug, similar to the one she had given Soifon. These 'glomps' were simply how she showed affection, though not many realized that, seeing how most thought they were annoying, and sometimes painful. Including Toshiro.

Hikari tackled Toshiro to the ground and lay on him, her arms almost strangling him around his neck. Soon, she released him and sat up on him and stared at him with a smile. Toshiro smirked up at her. After a moment silently went by, Toshiro spoke. "Uh, Hikari, can you get off of me."

Hikari put her hands up to her cheeks to hide a blush and shyly got up. "Heh, gomen, Shiro! Well, I got to go. Ja!"

Toshiro put up a hand to bid goodbye. He looked at her as she disappeared from his office. _Was she blushing? _He quickly shook the thought from his mind. He and Hikari have always been picking fun at eachother in a friendly way, but that's all they were. Friends.

Toshiro sighed and sat back at his desk.

Hikari was racing away from the 10th squad area, the same thought racing through her mind. _I was not blushing. I was not blushing. I was not blushing._ She would never have feelings for Toshiro, obviously. They've been making fun of eachother's personalities since the Academy. They were just friends. Simply friends.

Hikari sighed as she reached Nemu's living quarters.


	2. Crush on Shiro baka: HAH!

**Chapter 2! I just realized how short these are T.T Gomen! I'll try and make the future chapters longer!**

**Enjoy!  
**

"Nemu-chan!" Hikari made her usual entrance into her friends room, "I have good news!"

Nemu, who was sitting at her desk doing paper work for her squad, looked up and smiled. "Let me guess, Ukaidou-san, you've reached 3rd seat?"

The short shinigami nodded rapidly. "You always get it right. And how many times have I told you to call me Hikari, not Ukaidou-san! That's way to polite, Nemu-chan, we're friends."

"Gomen, Hikari-san," Nemu stood up from her Lieutenant desk, "You always come straight to me when you get promoted. Well, after Hitsugaya-taichou, of course." Nemu gave her young friend a playful smile. "What did he say?"

"He didn't care, of course," Hikari rolled her eyes, "I don't know why I bother telling him. But once I become fukutaichou- Huh? Nemu-chan, what's so funny?" She looked over at Nemu who was holding a hand up to her mouth, giggling.

"Hikari-san, why don't you just come out and tell me? You like Hitsugaya-taichou!" Nemu announced, persistantly.

She had guessed this ever since she first met Hikari when she became a 6th seat in squad 2. Nemu had gone on a mission to the real world with her to kill some Menos that got out of Hueco Mundo. She was very repetitive in saying stuff such as "Someday I'll show Shiro-baka that I can be a fukutaichou!" and "Shiro-baka is always so serious. He needs to let loose, like me. I'm still tough!" Hikari's attitude was so adorable and always brightened Nemu's artificial spirit. It was just something about her.

Hikari's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "NO I DON'T! NEMU-CHAN, HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT I WOULD HAVE FEELINGS FOR SOMEONE LIKE SHIRO-BAKA!?" Hikari insisted, quite astonished at Nemu's findings.

Nemu giggled.  
"Don't be so overdramatic. It just proves it even more. You wouldn't bother talking to him if you didn't," Nemu explained.

Hikari looked at her with an expression of defeat. "I don't know, Nemu-chan... I've known Toshiro for so long, and we've always made fun of eachother, still, we were friends, you know? Demo... Lately, I've been thinking of him differently. And today... Nemu-chan... When I told him..." Hikari tried recalling the story with Toshiro to Nemu, but couldn't get it out.

"What is it, Hikari-san? You can tell me," Nemu pressed on kindly. Hikari nodded, and then told her about what happened with Toshiro, ending with her rushing out, blushing.

"You were blushing? Hikari-san, you do like him!" Nemu's face lit up as Hikari sunk down to the ground in embarrasment, placing a hand over her face.

"Who likes who?" Matsumoto Rangiku entered the room. Hikari wasn't very found of her, despite some common similiarities they had. She found her drinking immature, even though Hikari often drank sake with her captain and lieutenant, and she hated how nosy she was, especially with relationships. Hikari also, though, snooped through many others personal lives.

"Oh, Matsumoto-san," Nemu spoke as she entered the room.

She looked down at the two Shinigami, and then repeated her question.

"None of your business, Matsumoto," Hikari retorted with an eye roll.

"Ah, Ukaidou-chan, you don't need to be so rude. I was just asking," Matsumoto said in a playful tone, then turned to Nemu, "Anyways, that's not why I'm here. I need to speak to you, Nemu-san." Nemu nodded at Matsumoto. Hikari got up and walked towards the door. "I'll leave you two fukutaichou's to your business. Ja!"

Hikari left the two Co-captains and walked back towards the 2nd Squads living area. She was still filled with joy from finding out about her promotion earlier that afternoon, but was somewhat troubled. Did she really like Toshiro? No, it couldn't be, her mind was just messing with her. She sighed as she opened the doors to her living quarters.

"Konnichiwa, Hikari-chan!" her Luitenit and Captain greeted her. Her eyes widened at the bottles of sake her captain was holding, and Marechiyo's bags of fried rice crackers. Soifon walked towards Hikari, handing her a bottle of sake, "I thought we should celebrate." She gave Hikari a huge grin and she gave a huge smile in return. This was just what she needed. Drinking always cheered her up.

The three squad 2 members walked off to the rooftop of their building, where they were joined by the captains and lieutenants of squad 11 and 8. Hikari grinned as she saw her favorite small, pink-haired girl ever, sitting next to her captain. "YACHIRU-CHAN!" Hikari cried and 'glomped' the lieutenant of the 11th squad, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know!" Yachiru piped, "It's been almost two days! We need to eat candy again, soon!" The two short shinigami grinned at eachother. Both of them had a liking for candy and both were rather on the short side. Yachiru was only 3'7", while Hikari stood just 10 inches taller, making her 4'5". Besides Toshiro, standing at 4'4", those two were the shortest Shinigami in the Gotei 13.

"I'm so proud of you, Hikari-chan! You made it to the 3rd seat!" Yachiru cheered as she popped a piece of confetti candy into her mouth.

"Hai, Ukaidou-chan, you've been progressing well," Nanao Ise commented. The lieutenant of squad 8 sat next to her, already drinking, captain.

"Arigatou, Nanao-san," Hikari smiled, "Now let's drink!"  



	3. Drunken Mistakes: Maybe I Was Wrong?

**Thanks so much for the reviews! And don't worry, I've written a somewhat description of Hikari somewhere in here. I'll try and fit in more of her appearance later on... I know I should've given one in the first chapter, but I really suck when it comes to details **

"Owie... my head," Hikari awoke the next morning with a pounding headache.  
Exactly how much did she drink last night? She sat up and looked around. She was, surprisingly, in her bedroom. Usually, after spending a night drinking, she would find herself on squad elevens roof... She then noticed someone sleeping in the rooms extra bed. He was small and white-headed.  
_Demo... why would Shiro-baka be in my room? What exactly happened last night?_

Hikari tried to remember last night, but all she could recall was stumbling away from the party and down the corridors of the second squads living area. No matter how much sake she consumed, Hikari couldn't get her mind of off Toshiro...  
_That's it! I remember now... Kuso! I'm such a baka!_

----

A drunk Hikari was half-walking, half-stumbling towards the 10th squads office. Caring a sake bottle with her, she took sips from it every so often. She opened the doors to the captains office, and when she set her eyes on the captain, she found herself filled with anger.  
"SHIRO-BAKA!" she yelled with anger in her voice. Toshiro looked up from his paper work and looked at Hikari wide-eyed.

What was she doing at his office at this time of night? And was she... drunk?

Hikari stepped forward, but tripped over herself. Using shunpo, Toshiro managed to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"Are you okay, Hikari?" he asked, slightly worried. Hikari pulled herself away from him. "I'm fine! And I don't need your help! You think you're so great, don't ya!? _Hitsugaya-taichou_, pssh, please! You're the worst captain I've ever seen. And the shortest, ya **midget**! You never relax and all you do is paper work. Seriously, **_kid_**, get a life!" Hikari rambled on and on words and statements that she did not mean.

He could smell the sake on her breath.

"Hikari, I think you should go to bed," Toshiro interrupted her rantings, "You're obviously drunk and you need to get some sleep." His voice did not sound angry, surprisingly. It was actually filled with consideration and worry, well, past his usual serious tone.

----

_I think I probably passed out by then. I can't remember anything else... Ugh, why did I do something that stupid? Hopefully Shiro isn't mad at me. Hikari stared at the white-haired captain. Well, I guess he can't be, seeing how he stayed with me the whole night._

Hikari stood up and stretched. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her Shinigami uniform, which she made unique from the traditional outfit.

Her kimono ended in a mini-skirt. The sleeves were cut off and she left the front slightly open with a white sash tied comfortably at the waste. Underneath, she wore a black suit that covered her torso, ending with shorts that showed off slightly after her kimono.

Forgetting that Toshiro was in the room, she changed out of the clothes she was wearing last night. As she pulled on her kimono, she noticed Toshiro stirring. Hikari quickly finished and walked over to him.

"Ohayo, Shiro-baka," Hikari smiled sweetly at him as he sat up on the bed. Toshiro just stared at her, looking her up and down.

She took a seat on the bed and spoke in an innocent voice, "I suppose you brought me here, ne? I hope I wasn't too much trouble last night."

There was small silence between them, until Hikari sighed. "Gomen... for what I said to you last night. I didn't mean it. I was drunk, and I had some anger bottled up that I needed to release. I don't know why I took it out on you, but like I said, I was drunk. Forgive me, Shiro-baka?"

Hikari tilted her head at him and smiled. Toshiro cocked an eyebrow at her sudden kindness towards him, but then took advantage of the situation.

"I'll forgive you... but on one condition," he said flatly.

"Huh... Nani, Shiro-baka?" Hikari asked, slightly confused.

Toshiro's eye started to twitch, and he sent a side glare at Hikari. "You have to stop calling me Shiro-baka."

She crossed her arms and pouted. "But now I need to think of a new name for you!"

"How about just calling me Hitsugaya-taichou?" he suggested hopefully.

"No way! That's too formal. Hmm... How about, TOSHI-BAKA!" Hikari cheered.

Toshiro's eye started twitching again.

"Nani? Oh, you don't like that one, either? How about... Toshiro-baka! That's pretty simple."

His eye kept twitching, even faster than before.

Hikari sighed, "Oh come on! How can you not like any of these names? Oh! I know! How about Hitsugaya-baka?"

Toshiro turned his head towards his utterly dense friend. "DON'T CALL ME A BAKA!"

Hikari blinked at the angry captain. The only time she would see him this mad was when someone called him short, or a kid. She pulled on a sweet smile once again.

"Is that all, Toshiro? Why didn't you tell me?"

"YOU KNEW THAT BOTHERED ME! THAT'S WHY YOU KEPT SAYING IT! DON'T ACT STUPID!" Toshiro yelled at Hikari.

She waved a hand at him. "Calm down. It's no big deal," Hikari nodded at him and stood up, "Well, I need to report to Soi-sama. Ja ne, Toshiro!" She waved at him and exited the room. _Her_ room.

Toshiro kept still on the bed, sweat dropping, waiting. After a few moments, Hikari popped her head through the doors. "Heh, I forgot... this is my bedroom. GET OUT, BAKA!"

A vein appeared on Toshiro's temple. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME A BAKA, BAKA!"

"NOW LOOK WHO'S CALLING WHO A BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKAAAA!"

The two Shinigami continued to exchange the insult to one another until someone entered the room. The women wore a scowl over her face and glared down at the small pair.

"HIKARI-CHAN! HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Soifon shouted at them.

They both turned slowly at the infuriated captain. The look she gave them made even Toshiro nervous.

"I HAVE A HANGOVER, AND I DO NOT PLAN ON BEING ANNOYED BY THE SOUNDS OF TWO MIDGETS CALLING EACHOTHER BAKAS! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET TO WORK!"

"Hai!" the two bowed slightly to Soifon, "Gomen, taichou."

After Soifon exited the room, Toshiro whispered to Hikari.

"Oi, is your taichou always so scary?"

"Only when she has a hangover... Matte! You found her frightening!?" Hikari laughed.

Toshiro turned his head away in denial and crossed his arms.

"Demo... you're a taichou, too!" She laughed out, "You shouldn't be afraid of her..." A sly look appeared on Hikari's face, "Unless you're just a big SCARDY-NEKO-BAKA!"

The veins on Toshiro's head increased and his eye twitched. "BAAKAAAAA!"

"DON'T MAKE ME USE MY ZANPAKTOU ON YOU TWO!" they heard the yelling of Soifon from the other room. The two shut up immediately.

Hikari and Toshiro stepped out of her room. Hikari insisted on walking with him to his office, trying to make up for the trouble she caused him. Toshiro, still confused by her mood swings, complied and let her walk with him.

On their way there, they ran into Ukitake Jushiro.

"Ah, Toshiro-kun!" the 13th squad captain walked towards the pair. Noticing Hikari, he stopped, and then smirked. "Oh, nevermind, I see you're busy," he winked at Toshiro, "Ne, Shiro-chan?"

A color of red flashed in Toshiro's cheeks, which Hikari took note of. "Ukitake-taichou, what are you saying!?"

"Don't worry Shiro-chan! If you don't want anyone to know, I won't tell," Ukitake smiled, "Demo, here! I want you to have this." He pulled out a basket filled with candy and chocolates.

Toshiro and Hikari sweat dropped. Toshiro looked more than annoyed and slightly confused. "Nani? Ukitake-taichou, why are you always doing this?"

Ukitake ruffled his hair, still smiling. "I told you! We're both..." he flashed a peace sign, "Shiro-chan!"

By now, Hikari was laughing so much to the point that her eyes were watering.

"Sayonara, Shiro-chan! Ukaidou-kun!" Ukitake left the laughing Hikari and bewildered Toshiro.

When he was out of sight, Hikari placed her hand on Toshiro's head and winked. "Here, have some candy, Shiro-chan! Because we both have white hair!" she mocked, ending with a laugh. Toshiro scolded, his eye twitching. "Urusai."

Hikari lifted her hand up and placed it on her hip. "Aw, I was only having fun, Toshiro. You don't have to ruin it."

Toshiro sighed and they continued to walk towards the 10th squads office. They were in utter silence, excluding Hikari's random bursts of laughter and quoting Ukitake. Toshiro just glared at her in return.

When they arrived at their destination, Toshiro shoved the candy-filled basket into Hikari's arms. "Here, have it. I'm not going to eat it. Now leave me alone, I have work to do."

She looked down at the basket, happy at first, but then she frowned at the end of his sentence. "Demo... I was hoping we could spend some time together." This just spilled out of Hikari's mouth. She was somewhat thinking outloud.

Toshiro cocked an eyebrow at her. Hikari raised her hands up and shook them, "Ano... nevermind! Heh... I mean, we don't need to spend time together... I just wanted to hangout with someone... Hah, I'll just go see... Yachiru-chan! Ja ne!"

Hikari rushed out on Toshiro, once again, blushing. He stood there, dumbfounded. _She was definitely blushing this time... What's going on with her?_


	4. Advice: I Should Tell Him

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad everyone likes the story Keep them coming! They really motivate me :**

Hikari steadied her pace as she approached the noisy 11th squad building. She walked in with a glum look on her face, which was a first. She scanned the room and set her eyes on the person she was looking for, who was at the time carrying around a fellow squad member and chasing two other members.

"Maki-maki!" Yachiru exclaimed as she threw the body at her subordinates. Hikari allowed a small smile to form on her lips, despite her present mood. Zaraki Kenpachi looked over at Hikari and smirked, then switched his gaze to Yachiru.

"Yachiru, I think you have a visitor," he spoke.

"Hai, Ken-chan!" she piped and rushed over to Hikari. Her eyes widened as she noticed who it was, and then jumped on her and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Kari-chan! I've missed you!" Yachiru called her by her given nickname, "OH! And you brought candy! YOSH!" Hikari returned Yachiru's greeting with a small smile, but then returned to her previously upset look.

Yachiru released her and looked up at her expression. "Kari-chan... something wrong?"

Hikari didn't say anything, but simply nodded. Yachiru pulled on a serious look and grabbed Hikari's hand. "No one bother me! Girl talk!" she called to her squad and then led Hikari to her lieutenant room, carrying the basket of candy also.

"So, tell me, Hikari-chan, what's wrong?" Yachiru asked as she set the basket on a table and sat down on her bed.

Hikari sat next to her and looked down. "Yachiru-chan... I think- No, I should know by now," Hikari sighed, "I have feelings for Toshiro."

Yachiru's eyes widened in shock. "Aw! You like Chibi-taichou!? Kawaii!" She called Toshiro by her personally given nickname and her face lit up, similar to Nemu's. But, when Hikari's frown was still on her face, the small girl blinked in confusion, "Nande? Why is this a bad thing?"

Hikari gave Yachiru a look of disbelief. "Yachiru-chan, he's a captain! Besides, I know he doesn't feel the same way about me. It's Hitsugaya Toshiro, for kami's sake! He doesn't deal with things like relationships!" She sighed in defeat, "It's not possible."

Yachiru stood up on the bed and gave Hikari a stern and steady look. Then, she did something unthinkable. Yachiru pulled back her arm and punched Hikari right in the cheek. "BAKA!" Hikari flew over off the bed and landed backside on the floor. She sat up and rubbed her now bruising cheek. "What was that for!?"

Yachiru brushed her hands off and helped Hikari up. "Because, Hikari-chan, you're acting foolish. How do you know, huh? Maybe he feels the same way, but he's not saying anything for the same reasons you aren't! You need to try! And the Kari-chan I know doesn't give up, ne?" Yachiru smiled at Hikari. She nodded, "You're right, Yachiru-chan."

"So, you're going to tell him!?" Yachiru asked, her face lighting up again.

Hikari raised a finger and tapped it on her cheek. She looked up in thought. "Hm... Am I going to tell Toshiro? Ano... Nah." Yachiru did a quick, sudden, and backwards fall off the bed. She jumped back up on the bed and once again punched Hikari in the same place. "NANDE!?"

Hikari rose up once again and grimaced. "It's just not a good idea. Maybe I should just let things... unfold for the time being?" She gave a hopeful smile, hopinh that Yachiru wouldn't punch her again. For a little kid, she could give one hell of a punch! Yachiru sighed and reached for the basket of candy. "Fine, not my problem. Now, let's eat!"

As the two munched on their snacks, Hikari seemed to be growing into a better mood. It didn't take long for them to finish off every last piece of candy, and that's when Yachiru finally found it strange for Hikari to randomly have a basket of candy.

"Oi, where did you get that anyway?" she asked as they stepped out of her room.

"Toshiro gave it to me," Hikari stated, then noticing the wide-eyed Yachiru, she added, "Ukitake-taichou randomly gave it to him, and he gave it to me because he wouldn't eat it."

"Oh... Matte! Matte! Matte! Why the hell is Ukitake giving Chibi-taichou candy!?" Yachiru exclaimed, "He should just give it to mee!" She was whining.

Hikari laughed, "He says it's because those two are both 'Shiro-chan,' you know? They both have white hair. It's a hilarious sight to see!"

At this, Yachiru's slight anger turned into pure amusement. She gave a loud laugh, but quickly stopped as the voice of an enraged Soifon was heard from the entrance.

"HIKARI-CHAN, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" she roared. Hikari sunk down and tried to hide behind Yachiru, but of course, to no avail.

Soifon walked over to the frightened Hikari and confused Yachiru. Soifon stopped and hovered above Hikari. "Hikari-chan, I've had tasks to give you this whole time! I was wondering where you were, and when you'd be back. I started getting worried, but when I go to see Hitsugaya-taichou, he says that you went here. Now, I find you in the 11th squad's living area, laughing and making jokes, when you have things to do! Hikari-chan, we're leaving!" Soifon scolded.

She turned to leave and motioned Hikari to follow. Thankful that she didn't do worse than yell at her, Hikari got up and followed her captain.

"Gomen, Soi-sama," Hikari apologized finally as they approached the 2nd Squad's building.

"It's alright, Hikari-chan. I just wish you would've come to me with your problems," Soifon said kindly.

Hikari looked up at her captain with a surprised look on her face. "Demo... how do you-?"

Soifon waved a hand at her. "Hikari-chan, you really don't think that I didn't expect anything? Your attitude has changed, just the slightest. You're more moody. You've been spending much more time talking to Nemu-fukutaichou and Yachiru-fukutaichou, and last night you left us at the party. And then Hitsugaya-taichou brings you back and stays the night?" Soifon knelt down to Hikari's level and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hikari-chan, tell me, what's been going on?"

Hikari bit her lip, then recounted her of the three recent encounters with Toshiro, and confessed her feelings towards him. Soifon nodded and there was some sense of understanding in the look she gave Hikari. She stood back up and looked out one of the windows in her office.

"When you can muster up enough courage, you should tell him. If you don't, then you're going to regret it," Soifon's advice sounded full of thoughtfulness, "And I can guarantee that." Hikari smiled at her captain's understanding and nodded, then headed towards her room.

Hikari stripped down to her black under-suit and climbed into her bed. She raised her hands and placed them under her head on the pillow. She stared up at the black ceiling, contemplating what to do. As she gazed upwards, she came to her decision.

_I know they were trying to help with their advice, but... I think I'll go with my own plans. Maybe, if the right moment occurs, then I will tell him, but at this moment, no. Toshiro and I are still the same somewhat friends that we've always been. _


	5. New Shinigami: Don't Mess With Me!

**Sorry for the wait! Well, it's only been a few days, but anyways... This one is kind of short! Gomen TT I wish it was longer, too. I think this fic is boring right now... but I can't wait to write the next chapter! And then the 7th one is definitely gonna be amazing! YOSH!**

Hikari stirred lightly in her sleep as a familiar voice called her name. "Hikari-chan! Wake up! Hikari-chan!" The obnoxious voice called.

"N-Nani?" she cracked her eyes open slightly. Above her stood a rather large figure in a Shinigami uniform with several accessories.

"Soifon-taichou will be mad if you don't get up soon! We have to go down to the Academy to recruit some new Shinigami!" Marechiyo informed.

Hikari shot up and out off her bed. "I forgot she invited me to come! MARECHIYO-FUKUTAICHOU, OUT! I NEED TO GET READY!" Hikari cried and literally kicked her lieutenant out of her room. She ran over to her closet and pulled out her uniform. As Hikari noticed it was almost 11 in the morning, she hurriedly pulled her unique kimono on and tied her medium-length, black hair up in a low and messy bun.

Hikari pulled open her bedroom doors and sprinted over to Soifon's office. There, she met Soifon and Marechiyo.

"Gomen, Soi-sama! I-"

"Slept in? Forgot? Yeah, I know, the usual, ne?" Soifon smirked down at her 3rd seat. Hikari looked down in embarrassment. Soifon walked towards the door. Hikari and Marechiyo followed suit.

After making their way through the woods, they finally arrived and the newly graduates were lined up and ready to be recruited. Hikari was quite bored while Soifon observed the new Shinigami and Marechiyo merely stood by eating, so she let her eyes wander around to look at the others.

Squads 3, 5, 10, and 11 were also present to check out the Academy. Hikari froze as she set her eyes upon Toshiro, who seemed to be scowling at a bored-looking male Shinigami while Matsumoto stood by holding back laughter.

"Why would I want to be on a squad with a pip-squeak like you for a captain anyways!?" he called. He seemed pretty tall, to Hikari anyway, he was at least a foot taller than her. He had short, spiky black hair and a muscular build. Hikari couldn't help but smirk at his attitude. _Reminds me of me. No respect for authority figures whatsover._

"NANI!? Do you know who you're talking to!?" Toshiro roared at the taller Shinigami.

The man scratched his head. "Ano... a midget?"

As Toshiro's eye started to twitch, Hikari left out a few laughs, as did Matsumoto. He immeadiately directed his attention towards her and shot Hikari a glare.

"You think this is funny, Hikari!?" Toshiro called.

Hikari smirked and walked over to him. "Oh yeah! A rookie Shinigami making fun of a captain like you! It's pure amusement." An anger vein appeared on Toshiro's head. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hikari changed her attention towards the other Shinigami, ignoring him all together.

"Oi, kid, how'd ya like a spot on Squad 2?" Hikari asked.

The boy looked confused at her sudden attention, "N-Nani?"

"I'm asking you if you wanna be on my squad. I'm 3rd seat Ukaidou Hikari," Hikari pointed a finger towards Soifon and Marechiyo, "The cool looking ninja is Soifon-taichou and the big guy eating the chips is Marechiyo-fukutaichou." She looked up at him and held out her hand. "How about it?"

He had a questioning look on his face, but quickly changed into amusement. "HAH! Like I'd want to be on a squad along with ANOTHER midget!" he laughed, "Hahaha! The two midgets! You two would make a perfect couple! And have little midget babies! Hahahah!" The boy was roaring with laughter and now Hikari's eye was twitching.

Anger flared in her eyes and she glared at the laughing Shinigami. "You shouldn't've said that... BAKA!" Hikari punched him right in the jaw and sent him flying across the room.

Toshiro and Matsumoto stood next to her, blinking in a confused nature. Hikari sighed, "I liked him, too." Yachiru soon ran over to her with a cheerful look on her face, as usual.

"Kari-chan! That was sugoi!" the small lieutenant cheered, "Shows people not to talk down to short people!"

"Hell yeah!" Hikari cheered and flashed a victory sign. Yachiru walked over to Toshiro and frowned. "Aren't you gonna thank Kari-chan, chibi-taichou!? She's just showed everyone not to mess with people like us!"

Toshiro's eye twitched, "People like... _us?_ I'm nothing like you two!"

"Hmph, fine! Baka!" Yachiru acted hurt. Toshiro ignored her comment as she walked back to her beloved 'Ken-chan.' Toshiro then turned to Hikari.

For a second, he got captivated in the way she looked as the sun shined down on her. Hikari was standing in the direction of the man she just hit, protecting her eyes from the sun by holding a hand above them. She smirked at the job she did on the man as Ichimaru and Izuru walked over to him. The wind blew slightly and loose strands of hair from Hikari's bun moved in the wind. Toshiro smiled at how angelic she looked.

Hikari turned to look at Toshiro, who was still staring at her in awe. She quickly hid her happiness and cocked an eyebrow. "Nani?" Toshiro shook his head. "N-nothing!" He quickly changed his face back to it's normal apathetic expression.

Hikari shrugged and walked back over to Soifon and Marechiyo, not knowing that Toshiro was still watching her. _She really is adorable..._

"Taichou!" Toshiro scowled at the voices owner. Matsumoto was smirking at him and winking.

"Nani?" he asked, irritated.

"You have a thing for Ukaidou-chan, ne?" she said in a sing-song voice.

"NAANI!? Of course not! M-Matsumoto, how could you think that!?" Toshiro stammered as his face turned a slight red.

Matsumoto smiled, "Ah, ookay, taichou."


	6. More Sake: Who's He?

**Okay, warning: This is the shortest chapter yet :[ I hate short chapters... Rawr. But... It's exciting! And action packed! Well, not really... But it's pretty cool :D Just be happy that these chapters are coming out semi-fast. Usually, my updates can take WEEKS. I'm a horrible person And a procrastinator!  
**

** Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Some of them are so hilarious and cute . **

**  
**

Five new recruits and three hours later, Hikari and Marechiyo were permitted to leave as the captains stayed behind to organize their new squad members. The two 2nd squad members were extremely happy to hear this, because no one wants to stay at the Academy doing nothing for hours on end.

"I still don't get why we had to go. I just wasted valuable time that could've been wasted elsewhere," Hikari complained to her lieutenant, who more than likely wasn't paying any mind to her. Hikari sighed, "The only good thing that came out of that was I got to see Toshiro..." Her voice became a whisper.

Marechiyo then had a sudden interest in what she was saying.

"But, that doesn't matter!" Hikari shook her head, "Nothings going to happen anyways... I should tell him soon, I suppose, though, to get it out of the wa... Wait!" Hikari stopped walking as soon as she stopped talking. Marechiyo followed suit. She glanced up at the tall and plump lieutenant. "I wasn't just... thinking aloud, was I?" She cringed at the answer.

Marechiyo nodded, "Yeah, so um, you have the hots for Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Hikari's face flared up a million shades of read. Normally she wouldn't be _this_ embarrassed, but putting it that way...

"NO I DO NOT HAVE THE _HOTS_ FOR HIM!" Hikari bellowed. At that moment, Hikari turned to see Izuru and Hinamori walking up to them, both looking confused.

"Hikari-san, what's going on?" Hinamori asked.

"What are you two talking about? Hikari-san, do you like someone?" Izuru asked.

If possible, Hikari's face grew a deeper shade of red. She let out a small whisper, that was barely audible, "Hai." Before Hikari could even see the reactions on any of their faces, she shunpo-ed her way out of there.

Arriving in her room, Hikari sighed and collapsed on her bed. _Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me, it's just Hinamori and Izuru, I couldn't care less about either of them. They're both obsessed with their captains. And Marechiyo-fukutaichou, we're surprisingly close, so I don't know what the hell I'm thinking... yelling at him. _

Hikari jumped off her bed and walked towards the lieutenants office. "I guess I should apologize," she said to herself."

The second Hikari opened the doors the led to the captain and lieutenant offices, Marechiyo flashed by, picked her up, and ran astonishingly fast towards the forest.

"Ano... Fukutaichou... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Hikari threw a fit on the large mans shoulders.

"I just... Stole... A bottle of... Sake... from... Taichou," Marechiyo heaved out. Hikari rolled her eyes as they finally stopped in a secluded area in the forest. Marechiyo placed Hikari down from his shoulders and opened the bottle of Sake. After taking a sip, he handed it to Hikari.

"Tell me, Hikari-chan, what's been up with you lately?" Marechiyo asked.

Hikari rolled her eyes as she took a sip of Sake, "Everyone's wondering that, and I've been telling way too many people. Soon it's gonna get out that I like the 10th divisions taichou." Hikari took another, larger sip as she heard herself say this.

"Ah... I see," Marechiyo nodded and took a swig of the sake.

The two continued to sit there and drink and talk and what not... Soon it was dark out, and they were out of sake. That didn't stop the two from having a good time, though. Hikari, completely drunk, was still rambling on about all of the Shinigami captains and luietenants and squads that she didn't like. Marechiyo was sitting there, listening attentively, while snacking on some fried rice crackers.

"Oh, and don't even get me started on Tousen! No one likes Tousen. Tousen should just go... I dunno... But his lieutenant is HOT!" Hikari was swaying back and forth, spitting as she talked. Very lady-like **indeed**. "Well, anyways, back to Tousen. I don't like Tousen. Wait... did you hear that Marechiyo, or am I just too drunk?"

No, Hikari wasn't too drunk. There was definitely something or someone in the forest with them. Whatever it was, it was making a low, growling sound.

"What the hell!?" Marechiyo drew his Zanpaktou, and so did Hikari. Soon, what looked to be like human-shaped hollow, appeared in front of them. His hollow mask was covering the left side of his mouth and he wore something like an inverted-colored Shinigami outfit.

"Buttsubuse, Gegetsuburi!"

"Sobieru tame sora, Kaze!"

The two Shinigami released their Zanpaktous. Marechiyo's changed into an over-sized spiked ball and chain, while Hikari's grew another and blade and became a double-edged sword.

"Fukutaichou, I think this is an Arrancar. They're what Hollows become if they take off their masks and gain Shinigami powers, but only those with high spirit power will actually survive. So... this guy must be tough," Hikari explained.

The Arrancar laughed, "You think you know everything, ne? Okay, then, let me see if you can handle this! Kishere, Pantera!" The Arrancar transformed into what seemed like a panther-type hollow. He grew jagged teeth, paws, and a whipe-like tail.

"Prepare to die," he growled.


	7. An Arrancar: Sobieru tame sora, Kaze!

**I worked so hard on this chapter I hope it's good! PLEASE let me know what you thought of the fight scene. I haven't written one in a while... heheh...**

The Arrancar swiftly lunged towards the two Shinigami, but they quickly jumped to avoid it. Hikari flipped backwards and landed on a tree branch. She then jumped over to the Arrancar and swung Kaze around, and finally stabbing the Arrancar in the back.

He turned around and looked over at her with a glare. The Arrancar then punched her off his back and she slid back on the ground. Marechiyo ran towards the Arrancar, Gegetsuburi in hand and swung it at the Arrancar. He simply punched the weapon away, and it shattered.

"Foolish," the Arrancar muttered with a grin and aimed another attack at Marechiyo.

Marechiyo didn't bother to move. He closed his eyes and blocked himself with his large arms. _I guess this is really the end..._ When he heard the sound of wind blowing harshly, along with a slight grunt, Marechiyo opened his eyes and lowered his arms.

Standing before him was his 3rd seated officer, guarding him from the Arrancar. Her Zanpaktou was blowing fierce amounts of wind at the opponent, attempting to move him away.

Hikari looked over at her lieutenant. "Don't give up... fukutaichou!" she grunted. Her gaze then shifted over to the Arrancar. "I've had enough, you piece of shit!" Hikari swung Kaze and landed another slice on the Arrancar's stomach.

"You little bitch!" he roared and sliced Hikari across her stomach and she flew back and hit a tree. Hard. She sunk to the ground and coughed up a small pool of blood. The Arrancar grinned and walked steadily over to Hikari, ready to attack. He raised his arm, about to attack. He then thrust his claws downwards and instead of hitting the girl, his attack struck through the large man.

"Fukutaichou!" Hikari cried.

"Hikari-chan..." Marechiyo grunted, blood flowing down his mouth, "Kill him... for the honor of... the Second squad." Marechiyo's body then became limp. Hikari's eyes filled with tears.

The Arrancar then tossed the body aside and walked near the sobbing Hikari. He went to attack with his claws again, but his attack landed on a tree instead. Hikari suddenly appeared on his shoulder, holding Kaze to his neck.

"What's your name," she demanded him fiercely. Hikari was so filled with rage and intent to kill, she didn't even notice the rain that began to fall.

"I am Jeagerjaques Grimmjow, but you can just think of me as your killer," he attempted to claw Hikari, but missed when she disappeared from his shoulder.

"I am Ukaidou Hikari, but you can think of me," she appeared on his other shoulder, "As your killer!"

Hikari then sliced her Zanpaktou across his shoulder. As she jumped back from him, Grimmjow shot two dart-like objects towards her. One missed but the other landed barely above her heart. Hikari flung the dart back at Grimmjow, but he swiftly avoided it. He sent three more darts back at her, all hitting her legs.

After removing the darts, Hikari jumped upwards and lunged towards Gimmjow with Kaze. She thrusted it right at his chest. Grimmjow grabbed the blade that stuck out of him and flung it away, along with Hikari.

She back flipped to avoid falling towards the ground and landed on her feet, holding out her double-edged Zanpaktou.

"Bankai."

Kaze then detached it's two swords and Hikari grew two bird-like wings on her back. She flapped the wings and a huge gust of wind hit Grimmjow and he was pinned up against a tree. The wind cut at Grimmjow and he winced in pain.

"Not so great now, are you?" Hikari grinned, "You're dead."

Faster than ever before, Hikari jumped from her standing point to Grimmjow's shoulders again. Grimmjow, still pinned to the tree from the ongoing wind, could do nothing but wait.

Hikari smirked and flashed above him, Kaze in both hands ready to attack. She lunged down at him and ran the two blades through him, blood spraying everywhere. Hikari released her blades from him and and flew back on the ground, heaving in and out. Her Zanpaktou returned to normal and her wings disappeared.

As Hikari fell to the ground, completely out of energy, she stopped her self. "I must... warn everyone... I must... return Marechiyo-fukutaichou." Hikari struggled to her feet and sheathed Kaze. She staggered over to Marechiyo's body and threw him over her shoulders. Blood still seeping from her stomach wound and feeling suddenly cold, Hikari hurried back to Seretei.

It didn't take long, thanks to Hikari's speed, to arrive back. She noticed how far away from the 2nd squad she was and decided to go to the only place she knew would help. As she approached the 10th squad, a short, white haired figure appeared in front of Hikari.

"Hikari...?" Toshiro spoke with worry in his voice.

Marechiyo fell off of Hikari's back and she walked towards Toshiro. "In... In the forest... we were attacked... Arrancar. I killed him... Marechiyo... fukutaichou..." A tear rolled down her cheek, "Dead."

Hikari's eyes closed and she collapsed on Toshiro's chest. He could feel her small, cold body against his own warm one. He looked down at her unconcious body to notice that she was shivering, and he could see the blood seeping through her uniform. Toshiro quickly removed his captain haori and wrapped Hikari in it. After placing Hikari over his shoulder, he then rushed over to the dead lieutenant and lifted him up on the opposite shoulder.

After glancing at Hikari's sleeping, yet troubled face, Toshiro took off for Squad Four's emergency room.


	8. Healthy Again: What's Going On?

**This is pretty short. Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been unable to concentrate lately --' Damn ADD. Well, I wrote this when I was pretty tired, so warning; there may be some spelling/grammatical errors. GOMEN! . **

**Oh! I have a treat for everyone :3 You can thank my best friend, Angie-chan, though! She drew a picture of Hikari for me! Go to my profile for the link, because I can't get it to work here :/  
**

* * *

_As the sun was shining brightly down on Marechiyo and Hikari. The two saw in a grassy field, drinking sake and talking. It was like a happy scene someone illustrated while in a pure state of joy. The smiles on their faces were priceless. _

_Suddenly, darkness spread all over the scene. Marechiyo sat there, helpless and frightened. Hikari however, jumped up and struck a fighting pose. A dark figure then appeared before them, and with one quick, swift movement, killed Marechiyo. Hikari gasped and fell backwards. The hooded figure walked towards her. When he stood before her, he spoke._

_"Foolish girl, you can't even help your own lieutenant," the figure growled._

_He raised his arm. Hikari could barely make out the claws as he swept his hand down on her._

_"Hikari-chan!"_

Soifon walked into Hikari's hospital room to see the small Shinigami sweating heavely in her sleep. She rushed over to her bedside. Hikari's facial expression showed that she was probably having a nightmare.

"Hikari-chan!" Soifon called and slightly shook her.

Her eyes shot open as Hikari suddenly sat up. She felt a huge pain on her stomach as she did so.

"Your wound probably hasn't finished healing yet, so don't move so suddenly," Soifon stated as Hikari clutched her stomach in pain.

Hikari slowly nodded at her as she took in what was happening. She went into the forest with Marechiyo and drank sake, and then an Arrancar appeared. They had to fight it, and Marechiyo...

"What happened to-!?"

"He died," Soifon spoke softly, "Unohana-taichou tried her best to recover him, but it was too late."

The room fell silent again. Soifon looked at Hikari with a look of concern. Hikari went back into deep thought.

After the battle, Hikari carried Marechiyo back to Seritei. There, she ran into Toshiro. She remembered collapsing... and that was all she could recall.

"I'm surprised that Hitsugaya-taichou isn't here. He's been coming to see if you've woken up for a while now," Soifon said lightly.

_He's been coming to visit... me?_

"How long have I been out for?" Hikari asked.

"About three days. The wound on your stomach was deep, you almost didn't make it. But, I guess no one should underestimate the 4th squad, ne?" Soifon smiled.

"Soi-sama, why are you so cheerful? An Arrancar appeared in Soul Society. We're all in danger. AND you just lost your lieutenant!" Hikari was hot with anger.

"I'm just happy to see you up, Hikari-chan. But, obviously you want to get right to work on destroying these Arrancars, I guess?" Soifon said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Wait, were there more sightings!?" Hikari demanded.

"One more came yesterday. Luckily, it was me they attacked. I killed it in two hits," Soifon smiled.

Hikari went wide-eyed at her captain. She was completely astonished at her captains power. Soifon was able to kill an Arrancar without getting close to death? A day later, and she's fine. Of course, it was no surprise that Soifon killed it in two hits, because of her Zanpaktou's ability.

"I guess they have it in for the 2nd division, ne?" Soifon laughed. Hikari couldn't help but join her.

She soon finished her laughter and frowned. "How long will I have to be in the hospital for?" Hikari asked.

"One more day, and then when you return, I'll have a surprise for you," Soifon smirked and then left the room.

"Hey, matte!" Hikari tried to call her, but to no avail. She sighed, "I wanted to know who the new lieutenant was."

Hikari lied down again and stared up at the ceiling. _I really can't believe Marechiyo-fukutaichou is gone. He was such a big guy... Jeez. I'll miss sneaking snacks and sake with him. We had a lot of good times._

Hikari frowned again. "She didn't tell me when the funeral was, either!" she pouted.

"Who didn't tell you when what funeral was?" Unohana Retsu walked into Hikari's room.

"Oh, Unohana-taichou! Sorry, I was just talking to myself," Hikari smiled sheepishly, "But, when is Marechiyo-taichou's funeral?"

"A couple of days. You should be fine by then, though. How are you feeling," Unohana asked kindly.

"I feel pretty good. My stomach still aches though," Hikari informed.

Unohana smiled at her, "Good. Why don't you get some more rest now?"

"Hai!" Hikari smiled and rolled over. She was surprsingly tired.

* * *

**Reviews are nice : 3 **


	9. New Fukutaichou: Go Away!

**Yeah, so it's been a while, heh, gomen! ' But, you know, I have an excuse! A good one, too! I just started High School! Wahh! So tiring! Oh god, I came home today and took a nap . Well, here's the goods . Well, actually this chapter isn't that great, the ends pretty interesting, though! Mwahahah**

* * *

Hikari waved back to Unohana as she departed from the 4th Division.

"Arigato, Unohana-taichou!" she called.

"You're welcome, Ukaidou-chan," Unohana smiled at the back of the short shinigami.

Hikari grinned to herself as she walked towards the 2nd Division. She couldn't stop thinking about what Soifon said to her yesterday.

_"...When you return, I'll have a surprise for you."_

Her grin widened. "I wonder what it could be! Sake? Candy!?" She thought hopefully.

"That's it! I can't wait any longer!" Hikari squealed and flash stepped the rest of the way to her captains office. When she arrived outside the doors, she quickly pulled them open to reveal Soifon sitting at her desk.

Hikari rushed over to the desk with a wide smile on her face. Soifon looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Nani?"

"What do you mean, 'Nani'!? Soi-sama, you said you have a surprise for me!" Hikari whined.

Soifon stared at her, eyebrow raised higher. "What are you talking about, Hikari-chan?"

She whimpered, "You know what I'm talking about! Yesterday, you told me that when I returned that you would have a surprise for me. So, what is it!?"

Soifon smirked, "Oh, that surprise."

The captain stood up and walked across the office to a cabinet, a smirk still across her lips. She opened the cabinet doors and retrieved a plain and ordinary brown box from it. Hikari stared at her captain in confusion, getting more and more impatient. Box in hand, Soifon walked over to Hikari and handed her the box. She accepted it slowly and examined it.

"What the hell is this? It's just a box?" Hikari questioned as she stared at the box.

Soifon shook her head. "You have to _open _it, Hikari-chan," she held back a laugh.

Hikari's eyes widened. "Ohhh! I got ya!"

She tore open the box and pulled out an armband that was decorated with a crest containing the Squad 2's symbol. The atmosphere suddenly changed to a more sentimental aura. Hikari held the armband gently in her hands and gazed down at it. The object had this certain presence that made it feel like it was too good for Hikari to hold. She was in disbelief that she was actually holding the lieutenant badge for her division. Was Soifon actually...?

"Soi-sama, ano..." Hikari couldn't manage to speak.

Soifon smiled gently down at her. "This is yours, Hikari-chan. Or, should I say, Hikari-fukutaichou," Soifon said softly.

Hikari's eyes widened as she looked from Soifon to the armband. Her grip around the armband tightened and she could feel tears of joy welling up in her eyes. Due to her lack of self-control, Hikari jumped up into the air with joy and glomped Soifon.

"Arigatogozaimas! Arigatoarigatoarigato!" Hikari thanked quickly as she jumped off of Soifon. She hurriedly fidgeted with her new armband as she tried to tie it on her arm, but it kept sliding off.

"Wah! Soi-sama! It won't stay on!" she whined.

Soifon rolled her eyes as she walked back to her desk. "Tie it somewhere else," she said simply.

Hikari stared at the armband, thinking of a place to put it. After placing it in numerous places to see how it'd work, Hikari settled on tying it around her waste.

Adjusting the arm- er... wasteband, around her waste, and fastening the badge on her hip, Hikari smiled proudly. She stared down at it, still in disbelief and joy.

"Hikari-chan?" Soifon's voice interrupted Hikari's blissful state.

"Hai?" Hikari turned swiftly to her captain.

"Isn't there someone you wish to inform of your... promotion?" Soifon asked slyly, shuffling through her paper work.

Pink soon erupted onto Hikari's cheeks as she suddenly became fascinated with her feet. "Hai..." she whispered to the ground.

Soifon smirked and looked up at her. "You can go see him if you want."

Hikari looked up at her captain and beamed. "Arigato, Soi-sama! Ja ne!" Hikari called as she was halfway out the door.

Soifon gave a small wave to Hikari as she stared back down at her desk. _She's lucky I like her so much, or she'd be the one doing this work._

Hikari walked down the route heading towards the 10th division. As she was crossing through the third, she noticed that it was unreasonably quiet. Hikari shrugged off the eerie atmosphere and turned a corner only to collide with another Shinigami.

As she fell backwards and was about to hit the ground, a hand grabbed hold of hers and helped her remain standing. Hikari looked up and saw...

"Oh, Ichimaru-taichou, arigato," Hikari thanked half-heartedly, "You just came out of no where, it scared me a little." She forced a small innocent smile across her lips.

_I'm really not in the mood to talk to him, ugh._

"Ya welcome, Hikari-chan, it's no problem," Ichimaru grinned, "I see ya up and healthy again, so soon to. Facing an arrancar is a big deal. It's a wonder ya still alive, let alone killed 'em."

"Hai..." Hikari breathed out as the captains grinned widened.

"Well, I best be goin' now. Lot's o' captain work to do, ya know," he took a step forward but then stopped as his eyes set sight on the object hanging around Hikari's waste.

"Oi, that's a Lieutenant's badge? So ya've become the new fukutaichou fo' the 2nd Squad, eh?" Ichimaru asked, sounding surprised.

Hikari felt a little awkward as she nodded. "Hai, Soi-sama just assigned me."

Ichimaru cocked an eyebrow. "Soi-sama?" he repeated, "Such respect for ya taichou and a nickname? The two o' ya must have a close relationship, ne?"

_He's so suddenly interested in me... why? Ichimaru, leave me alone! I have to leave!_

Despite the words that were pounding through her mind that she wished to say, Hikari simply nodded.

The strange captain grinned again. "How nice, Imma sure she looks out fo' ya, too."

Ichimaru walked away and as he turned the corner, Hikari could've sworn she heard something along the lines of...

"But not for long."

* * *

**Nooo! Ichimaru, you evil baka dumbass! Wahhh! Soi-sama!! Nooo! ahem Jeez, I wonder what he's planning.**

**  
**


	10. Overwhelming: Confiding in Toshiro

**Well, here it is, the proof of my mastery of procrastination. How long has it been? Nine months? I know, this isn't something that I should be bragging about... I'm sorry! TT But at least it's summer now, I always seem to writing A LOT more and a lot more frequently in the summer... then I die out by September, October if you're lucky**

**But, here we have chapter 10 of Icy Wind. For all of you who wanted a nice Hikari/Toshiro scene, you will be pleased... I hope.**

* * *

Shrugging off what she thought she just heard, Hikari continued making her way to the 10th Division.

_There's just no way that a captain, even one as creepy as Ichimaru, could be up to anything like... like that! It's silly, my minds just playing tricks on me._

Hikari rubbed her forehead and laughed. "Maybe I'm still sick," she sighed.

Arriving at the 10th Division's Captain office, Hikari formed her mouth into a wide grin. She stood outside the doors and reached out a hand to open them. As she was about to slam them opened, someone from the other side was already slowly opening them.

Standing before Hikari was the 10th Squad captain. He looked at her with a blank expression.

"I already know, Hikari," Toshiro said dully.

The short lieutenant cocked an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "And you don't even congratulate me," Hikari rolled her eyes, "Of course. How'd you know?"

Toshiro closed his eyes and spoke in a monotone manner, "I was talking to Soifon-taichou about it the other day- Oi! What are you doing!?"

Toshiro opened his eyes and turned around to see Hikari making herself comfortable on the couch that resided in his office. She looked up at him and blinked a few times.

"Just making myself comfortable, Toshiro," she said innocently.

A vein appeared on the captains head as he rubbed his forehead. "You have no respect whatsoever, do you? You can't just invite yourself in like that!"

Hikari pouted, "But I always do! Be happy, though, at least this time I didn't slam open the door and run in, yelling."

"But you were about to," Toshiro pointed out.

"Well, yes, but that's besides the p-" Hikari took a moment to realize what she was saying was the point, "Urusei!"

Toshiro grinned at her, causing Hikari to blush.

"Baka," she muttered as she turned her head away. Toshiro rolled his eyes as he decided to join her on the couch.

It was quiet for a few minutes until one of them decided to speak up.

"So, are you alright?" Toshiro asked.

Hikari shrugged, "Yeah, I suppose. They healed me up at the 4th division."

"That's not what I meant."

Hikari looked down at her Lieutenant badge that lay around her waist and frowned. She knew what he meant. Hikari clenched her fists that rested on her lap as tears started forming in her eyes. Toshiro looked over at her with concern filled in his turquoise eyes.

"Watashi... Watashi... Toshiro-kun..."

Tears trickled down Hikari's face.

"Toshiro-kun, Watashi..." she sobbed. Toshiro placed a hand on her trembling shoulder.

"I couldn't do anything. I couldn't do anything to save him!" Hikari cried. Her fists tightened and she closed her eyes, tears still falling from them

"Hikari...-chan..." Toshiro whispered, "It's not your fault."

"Don't say that!" Hikari shouted, "It's completely my fault! I was too weak to protect him! I'm pathetic! I couldn't even save him, when he risked his life for me! He SACRIFICED his life for me! I don't even deserve to be lieutenant in his place!"

Hikari began shaking more violently and continued sobbing, but remained silent. Toshiro frowned at her and wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

He closed his eyes as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Hikari slowly opened her eyes and looked at Toshiro. She almost smiled.

"Arigato, Toshiro-kun," Hikari whispered.

--

The sunlight shown through the open window in the 10th Division's Captain office. Hikari's eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up. She looked around and finally remembered where she was.

Hikari heard a door opened and she looked behind her to see Toshiro and Matsumoto enter the room.

"Ukaidou-chan, are you feeling better?" Matsumoto asked as she walked over to the couch. Hikari looked up at the lieutenant in confusion.

Toshiro followed his subordinate towards Hikari. "We just had a meeting with the Commander-Captain, but I told him you were still feeling weak and were resting," he explained.

"Yeah, Yamamoto-taichou was surprisingly understanding about it..." Matsumoto said, "Lucky! Whenever I try and use that one, Hitsugaya-taichou forces me to go anyways!" She crossed her arms and huffed out a "No fair," like a child.

Hikari giggled, "I guess I'm just special." She stuck her tounge, "Nyah!" Matsumoto returned the favor as she walked out to her lieutenant office.

Toshiro waited until Matsumoto closed the door before he said anything else. "Well, Hikari-chan, are you feeling better?"

Hikari felt her stomach do a flip when she heard him say her name, and then another one when she heard the ending he had given it.

"Yes, I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks Shiro-kun! But I should get going now! Soi-sama will be angry with me if I don't report back to her soon," Hikari jumped off the couch and started fixing her uniform.

Hikari finished straightening herself out and decided to re-fasten her lieutenant badge. She walked over to the door, but before she opened it she turned to Toshiro.

"Toshiro-kun, really, thanks for last night," and with that, Hikari exited the captains office, this time leaving him red.

* * *

**Don't you just love of Toshiro comforts Hikari in her time of depression3 Taw :3 ****  
This is why I write cute stuff like this, so I can obsess over my own character's cuteness and of course the amazing-ness of Hitsugaya Toshiro3!**


	11. Explanation: Don't Tell Anyone!

**Back to my fast updates, yay! xD I was going to take a break half way through and work on it tonight, but I really owe it to all my readers to update asap! This chapter is a little bit longer than my last chapter. It covers some serious matters for the plot, so pay attention! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

As Hikari walked back to her Division, she thought about the serious matters that she was facing.

_These attacks... I haven't given them much thought lately, have I? Maybe I'm just avoiding them... But that would mean that I'm scared. Of course I'm not scared, I'm fearless! I just don't know much information about them, so there isn't much to think about, ne?_

When she reached the entrance of the 2nd Division's living area, Hikari stopped and thought a moment before walking inside. She nodded at the idea she just had and then briskly walked to her captain's office. In her desk sat a distraught Soifon. She was laying back in her chair with a hand rubbing her forehead.

Hikari slowly walked into the room and tried hard not to be her usual loud self. It seemed that Soifon didn't notice Hikari, for when Hikari reached her desk, she did not look up or even move from her position.

"Ano... Soi-sama?" Hikari spoke softly and tried to peer at her captain's hidden face.

A sob could be heard from under Soifon's hand. Hikari almost flinched at the shock of hearing it. Soifon slowly lowered her hand and looked up at her lieutenant with stressed-filled eyes. After a moment's connection between the two, Soifon blinked and looked to the side. She let out a sigh of defeat and exhaustion.

"It seems that the cause of the Arrancar attacks is still unknown, and the only thing that we do know is that more will come. These aren't merely some random Arrancars who found a way into Soul Society, no. This was a carefully thought out plan. The times and circumstances when we were attacked, think about it, Hikari-chan! Someone is planning to extinguish the Gotei 13, starting with our Division!" Soifon breathed in and out trying to calm herself down. Hikari just stood in front of her captain with a focused and serious expression on her face. Finally, she was getting some answers about the Arrancar. It felt good to start hearing information that could lead to the avengence of Marechiyo.

"Personally, I think it's someone on the inside... But I wouldn't dare say something like that to anyone besides you when there isn't any proof whatsoever. It'd be something of treason, plus it would arouse suspicion of me," Soifon added an eyeroll to the last part.

Hikari replayed her earlier interaction with Ichimaru in her mind, and then thought about what her captain had just said. _"How nice, Imma sure she looks out fo' ya, too...But not for long."_

_Someone on the inside... Could it be?_

"Soi-sama, ano..." Hikari bit her lip, "I think it may be someone on the Gotei 13 aswell!"

Soifon looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Apparently, up until now, she thought she was just being paranoid.

"I have a slight feeling that it may be... Ichimaru-taichou!" Hikari blurted out.

Soifon did not seem surprised. "I have also suspected him, too... But like I said, Hikari, we have no proof. Until something arises that can support our suspicions, we must keep quiet about this. I'm serious, Hikari-chan, do not speak of this to **anyone**, do you understand?" Soifon gave Hikari a stern look.

She nodded, "Hai, Soi-sama."

Soifon stood up from her seat and stretched her arms. "I'm exhausted. The meeting you missed this morning was all about this matter, and quite frankly, the thinking took a lot out of me," she started towards her room, "I'm taking a short nap. Take care of the rest of that paper work for me."

Hikari bowed to her captain. She picked up the division's paper work from the captain's desk and brought it over into her office. As she sat down to work, one thing kept passing through her mind... _"But not for long."_

All through her paperwork, she could not completely focus. It was a good thing that it was simple sheets that she needed to sign and a few of the 2nd Division's Shinigami reports. The only thing that Hikari could think about was if she had proof or not.

_I only thought that I heard him say that. Afterall, I was still slightly sick. I could have been being paranoid, too. Besides, if Ichimaru was going to get rid of the Gotei 13, I'm sure he would have done so already... right?_

--

After a couple of hours, Hikari finished her paperwork. She felt that after everything that had been going on, she deserved some much needed relaxation time. With this decided, she went off to pick up Yachiru at the 11th Division and head to a bar, resturant, anything that said relaxtion to her.

She walked through Seritei and passed the seperate divisions, but when she approached the 10th Division, she slowed her pace. Somehow, her feet led her into the captain's office rather than onward to the 11th Division. Hikari stood in front of the door to Toshiro's office.

_Why is it that I always seem to end up here, again and again?_

Hikari just couldn't get herself to casually burst into his office, like she often did. Why was this so different? Hikari wished that she could answer that question.

In the background of her melancholic dilemma, the sun was setting on Sould Society. The sky was slightly cloudy, so the pink and orange horizon highlighted the sky in the most beautifully romantic way.

Hikari sighed and turned to walk away, but as she did, the door slid open. She froze and looked out of the corner of her eye to see Toshiro. Her face turned a slight red as she slowly turned to face him. He held a delighted expression covered up in confusion.

"Hikari... What are you doing here?" he said in the most casual way he could.

Hikari looked around trying to think up and excuse.

"Well, you see, I was on my way to go see Yachiru-chan, right? And you see, well, I kind of came here thinking it was the 11th Division!" she laughed at herself, "Looks like I counted wrong, right? Heh..."

Of course, she could only think of the lamest one that made her seem like a complete spaz... Not that she wasn't, though.

Toshiro smirked at her, "Really? Well, what can one expect from you." He couldn't help but poke fun at Hikari for something like this.

Hikari stuck her tongue out at him, "Urusei, Toshiro-kun!" The two smiled at eachother, but then looked away, both of them hinted with red on their faces. After an awkward silence, Toshiro spoke up.

"I was just about to out for dinner...," he began.

"Do you- I was wondering...," he stumbled over his words.

"Do you wanna come with me?" he asked and Hikari's heart pounded rapidly.

_A date?_

"You mean, go out to eat... with you?" she asked cautiously. Toshiro nodded sheepishly.

She smiled. Toshiro looked away and tried to force something of a scowl to hide his nervousness.

"Of course." Hikari grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the resturants of Soul Society.

"I know this great place we can go to! The food is delicious, and it has a nice atmosphere..." her voice carried on with more and more unneccesary information. Toshiro smiled at what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

**You know what the next chapter is going to start off with I think Toshiro may be a little OOC in this one, but it's hard to write a Toshiro in love, you know?! Please review3!**


End file.
